A FNATI Story
by Geopelia
Summary: A FNATI Story. An Outcast Animatronic visits Treasure Island, but finds out the place is more than what it appears to be.
1. Night 1 pt 1

A/N - Hello guys, this is a FNATI Story, AU. FNATI means Five Nights At Treasure Island. Anyway, my OC is named Zach the Cat, who is an Animatronic who is visiting Treasure Island.

Anyway, read and find out the rest. Enjoy!

It was midnight, 1:08 A.M.

Zach, a Black with white Animatronic, similar to Candy and Cindy from their restaurant, walked into the building and saw a Night guard sleeping at his desk.

"Lucky for me, he isn't awake." Zach thought.

This was Zach's chance to go in without causing trouble for the Night Guard.

It was very quiet.

There were lights in some rooms, but not very many.

"Gee, can it get any creepier?" He said to himself.

He walked into a well lit room.

There, a Donald Duck head laid there, completely quiet, not moving.

And a Photo Negative Mickey, laying there too.

Zach looked at him closely before Mickey's eyes looked at him.

"Aah!" Zach jumped back.

"Hey." Photo Negative Mickey said in his deep voice.

"Hi." Zach said calmly, still creeped out by the sudden movement Mickey did.

Photo Negative Mickey stood up and looked at him.

"Hey." He spoke again.

"What?" Zach said.

"Wanna see my head come off?" Mickey asked.

"No." Zach said.

"That's okay. Everyone says that." Mickey said.

"Except if you are a Night guard." Someone else said.

"Hi Oswald." Mickey said.

Zach turned behind him.

There appeared a Pitch black figure of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, but with no arms and dark blue eyes.

Zach examined him.

"No arms!" He said, not in a laughing manner.

"That's right, I have no arms." Oswald said. "What is your name, cat?"

"Uhh, my name is Zach. I am an Animatronic who was created for Candy's Burgers and Fries, but the place was shut down and I was never used, so I was thrown away." Zach said.

(A/N - When Candy's Burgers and Fries was shut down, Zach was found in a storage room, then thrown away with the other Animatronics. But Zach powered on in time before he could be put in the old factory, and escaped. Ever since, Zach has roamed at night, remaining undetected by Police and the authorities.)

"Sounds tough. I am Oswald. Nice to meet ya." Oswald said.

"Um, you don't have arms, so I'll just pat your shoulder." Zach said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I wish I had arms, so I could punch the guard in the face for always moving me place to place with his Camera switch." Oswald said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." The Donald Duck head said before breaking into steam.

As in, he got angry.

"Whoa whoa! Take it easy!" Zach said, grabbing Donald's head.

He put him back down after he calmed.

"So why is this place scary?" Zach asked.

"There was an Incident a long time ago, where a kid-" Mickey was interrupted by a voice in his head.

"This cat doesn't need to know what happened here." A female voice spoke in his head.

"A kid what?" Zach asked.

"N-Nevermind." Mickey said.

To be continued...

(A/N - So what did you all think? Leave me a review and tell me what y'all think should happen next. Well, see ya!)


	2. Night 1 pt 2

(A/N - And now more of FNATI Story. Enjoy!)

A little while had passed since Mickey had barely told Zach the Incident that explained about them.

Zach and Oswald were in a different room, with crates in it.

"So this is where you sleep?" Zach asked.

"Yup, but it isn't bad for me. I kinda like it at times when it's quiet. Except when Photo Negative Minnie is laughing non stop." Oswald said.

"Oh, well that doesn't seem to bad. I would listen to little kids screaming in joy and happiness back at Candy's. It doesn't seem too bad." Zach said.

"You think so? Just wait 'till you hear it." Oswald said, walking away to the crates.

Zach looked at the camera that was right there.

It moved a bit from the lens area.

Zach made a sound that powered down the camera.

"Hear me.. " He heard a voice call out, so he followed where he heard it.

Inside, was a Toilet stall and toilet paper dispenser on a wall.

There was a Goofy body with no head,laying against a wall, behind the stall.

There was a writing on the wall.

"Acephalous." Zach read.

The headless body suddenly lunged for him.

Zach yelled in surprise from again, the sudden movement.

He dashed out of the room, then closed and sealed the door shut.

"Hear me.. " He heard the same voice from inside say again.

Zach sighed in relief, then walked to another room, where there was a couch and table inside.

After a few minutes of silence, Zach heard a cartoon coming from somewhere.

"Did Mickey leave his radio on or something?" He thought as he followed it.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." A female voice said.

Zach turned around to see a mouse in a green dress with matching dress shoes and human teeth showing from her mouth.

(Outside view)

A loud scream was heard and crows started flying away from the trees.

"Did you hear something?" Henry asked.

"Nnoo." A whisper answered.

(Inside view)

Zach was hiding in Oswald's room.

Oswald looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Zach, what are you doing?" Oswald asked.

"There was a creepy mouse in a green dress with HUMAN TEETH!" Zach said, freaking out.

"Yeah, her name's Minnie Mouse. But she is referred to as "Photo Negative Minnie" by others." Oswald said.

"Okay. I'm just gonna hide in here until I think it's safe to go back out of this room." Zach said.

"Fine with me. Just don't make a lot of noise." Oswald said, going back behind the crates again.

"But what if Minnie gets in here?" Zach asked.

"Then scare her away with a scream in the face. It seems to work on the guard." Oswald said, getting annoyed.

Zach looked at the crates, then at the door.

(A/N - Okay, Zach is a bit jumpy in this chapter, I know. But it isn't everyday he sees characters act like they're dead, then they suddenly move or try to get him. Well, please leave a review and tell me what ya think. See ya!)


	3. Night 1 pt 3

Zach waited nearly an hour, then decided to check on the other side of the door.

As he opened the door, he saw nobody there.

"Oh. I guess she went away." Zach thought.

He walked in to the room, only to be jumpscared by Photo Negative Minnie.

Zach yelled again as she landed on top of him.

Minnie started laughing at his whole reaction.

"Please get off!" Zach said.

Minnie got off him and continued laughing while he stood up and looked at her in Fright.

"You have no lips! You have HUMAN TEETH!" Zach said.

"Yes, I know. Do you like them?" She asked, smiling a creepy way.

"Well they are neatly structured and it doesn't seem like you have cavities or any sort." Zach said, examining her teeth.

"Nerd." Minnie said.

Then a bell was heard.

6:00 A.M!

Zach knew what this meant and quickly sprinted away.

But with enough force, Acephalous broke through the sealed door and chased Zach.

"What's with this guy?!" Zach said, while running away.

Zach saw a door to outside.

He took that route.

The Outside was filled with the night sky with clouds and a full moon.

Zach sealed the door.

"Ohh, that was a close one." He said.

There was nobody outside. It was really quiet.

"I'm gonna nap here." He thought. He grabbed a blanket that was there and laid on it.

It got really cold there.

End of Night 1.


	4. Night 2

(A/N - This is the Night 2 chapter. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Five nights at Candy's or Five nights at Treasure Island.)

(Dream)

Zach's POV

I woke up in a really dusty room that was almost pitch black.

Everything around me was really dusty.

I noticed an Animatronic standing there next to me. He seemed to be in hibernation.

I looked at my hands, then at the line of light I saw on the floor.

Then I realized it was a door, so I turned the knob and opened the door.

In front of me was Chester's cove.

I was back in Candy's Burgers & Fries.

Chester was playing a song on his guitar in his cove.

"Chester!" I called to him.

He looked at me.

"Hey Zach! You look really dusty!" He said.

I looked at myself and saw Cobwebs on me.

He snickered a little.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Candy is asleep on the stage. Cindy's in the dining room. Old Candy is talking with Penguin again." Chester said.

"Thank you." I said, then walked away from him.

I walked to the dining room and saw Cindy sitting on a chair there by herself.

"Hi Cindy." I said.

She looked at me and waved hello.

"Long time no see." I said.

"What are you talking about? We talked just last night." Cindy said.

I tapped my head in confusion.

"What? But it's been a very long time since we talked." I said.

She shook her head as she got up and walked to me.

"You're losing it, Zach. Being in a cramped room with Rat must've made you lose your mind." Cindy said, putting her hands on my cheeks.

I shook my head.

"I'm very confused." I said.

"Yes you are. But that's why I love you." Cindy said before kissing me.

(Reality)

Night 2

My eyes flashed open from my dream.

I looked at my surroundings and saw I was still outside, in Treasure Island.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself as I felt really, really sad now.

I missed Cindy very much as I missed all of my other friends.

It was night again. The moon was covered by clouds this time.

I looked over at the roof and saw a Mickey head with bat ears.

"Why does Mickey have Bat ears?" I said, really awkwarded out.

I headed back in through another entrance.

There, I found myself in the office like before, except the Might Guard was watching something on his phone.

This was my chance to run from the guard and back to Photo Negative Mickey.

I did.

He wasn't in his usual spot like he was last night.

"Photo Negative Mickey? Where are you?" I called out, then turned around and got Jumpscared by him.

He landed on me.

"OFF!" I said, getting him off.

Photo Negative Minnie and Mickey laughed.

Minnie was hiding behind the wall.

I looked at Donald, who was hopping around.

"Where were you last night?" PN Mickey asked.

"I slept outside last night. I ran from Acephalous." I said.

"He's not used to new people here. I'm sorry about that." PN Mickey said.

"Plus, I heard music last night. It sounded like a cartoon." I said.

"That's Suicide Mouse." PN Mickey said.

"Isn't that a cartoon?" I asked.

"Follow me." PN Minnie said.

So I followed her all the way to a large room where a TV set stood.

"I think I heard it from this room." I said.

Then a Cartoon flashed came on inside the TV and out cane a Black and white Mickey Mouse.

"Hello, me. This is Zach." PN Mickey introduced.

The Black and white Mickey had blood leaking from his eye sockets.

"Hi there." He said in an Echoey manner.

(A/N - His voice echoed.)

He offered to shake his hand.

I looked at his hand. It was very twitchy.

I didn't know if that was a good sign, but I shook his hand anyway.

He didn't do anything.

"Have you met Willie?" The black and white Mickey asked.

"No. I don't even know who that is." I answered honestly.

Then all of a sudden, a loud mechanical sound was heard.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The Guard turned off a camera. I guess somebody must've got in his office." PN Mickey said.

"Do you Jumpscare?" The black and white Mickey asked.

"No. I'm not much of a Scary type, my friends did that, not me. I always stayed in a dusty room at my host's restaurant." I answered.

"Do you have the black eyes?" PN Mickey asked.

"These?" I said, then changed the color of my eyes to pitch black with white dots as irises.

"Good. You should be able to distract the guard." PN Mickey said.

"But what will the guard do in defense?" I asked.

"He'll turn off a camera, which will send you to a random room." PN Mickey said.

"By the way, are you Suicide Mouse like Mickey here said?" I asked.

"Yes." The black and white Mickey said.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." I said.

I went into a room with a Meat freezer.

It was very messy in this room.

There, up on the ceiling was a camera looking directly at me.

I used my black eyes, then let out a scream that sounded really high pitched.

The lights in the room flickered rapidly, then sparks spit from the back of the camera.

(Office)

"Why did the Meat Freezer Cam break?" Jake said.

(Meat Freezer)

Oswald came in.

"Wow, Zach! That was impressive! Where'd you learn to do that?" Oswald asked.

"I just know how to do that. But now my voice box hurts from doing that." I said.

PN Mickey laughed a deep laugh.

"Now it's time." He said.

The Meat Freezer door opened and revealed a red man.

"Stop barking. You're making too much noise." He said.

It went silent.

The red man looked at me, then at PN Mickey, then walked to the office.

The lights in the office went dim.

The security guard quickly pressed a button.

All the lights everywhere turned off.

I could still see, due to my eyes being able to see in the dark.

The red backed away from the office.

"Don't go in there. He will shine a light at you." The red man said.

"What? Are you afraid of a little light?" I asked, walking into the office.

The guard shined his flashlight at me, which didn't at all bother me.

I giggled a little before prepping my Jumpscare.

He quickly hid under the desk.

I walked around the desk, then looked down at her.

JUMPSCARE.

I grabbed the guard by the neck.

*DING DONG*

*6AM*

I couldn't move my hands. It was as if I was frozen.

The security guard escaped my grasp and ran away.

"Guys, help!" I said.

Suicide Mouse sprinted at me, then tried pulling me.

I still wasn't moving.

"Mickey, help." Suicide Mouse said.

PN Mickey ran to us, then grabbed Suicide Mouse.

"Let me help." The red guy said, then grabbed PN Mickey.

"Okay, on 3. 1.. 2... 3!" Suicide Mouse said, then they started pulling me hard.

I felt like I was pushed against them, because the next thing I knew, I was on top of them.

We were all panting.

"Thanks very much for helping me, guys." I said, looking at them.

"No problem." The red guy said.

So the two Mickeys headed back to their rooms.

I followed the red guy back into the Meat Freezer.

"Do you happen to know where I can sleep?" I asked him.

"Ask Henry." He said before closing himself into the Meat Freezer.

I scratched my ear, then shook my head. "Maybe I'll sleep outside again."

Then a black Mickey ghost appeared at one of the doorways.

"Do not be afraid, cat. Just follow me." The ghost said in an eerie voice.

I tilted my head, but followed anyway.

The ghost led me outside, then into an elevator, then into a cave, then another Elevator, which led me to another cave, but very hallway like.

I saw two routes.

One said "Exit"

Another said "Help Ar"

The ghost went the "Help Ar" route.

I followed him to it and saw a dark golden like figure.

"Hello, I am Henry. I understand you befriended the suits here. If you want to stay here, you may. But beware of God. She doesn't like strangers." Henry said.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said as I started walking away.

"You can sleep in the Lounge next to the office." Henry said.

"Thank you." I said.

So I made my way to a room that looked furnished and neat, unlike the other rooms.

There was a Sofa chair and couch.

I chose to fall asleep on the couch and did.

(Normal POV)

A white humanoid Manakin appeared in the Lounge.

"This cat is very lucky to be alive. From the information I gathered, he was left to die." She said.

Then after a minute of looking at the sleeping Animatronic, she disappeared.

(End Chapter)


	5. Dreams The Warning Night 3

(Dream) - Oswald

Oswald woke up in a small room with no doors or doorways.

Basically a box with no escape.

"Where am I?" He said to himself.

Then he felt long dangly limbs on his arms pieces.

He looked at them and realized what they were.

They were arms.

"I have arms!" Oswald said happily.

Then a door suddenly appeared on one of the walls.

"A way out." He said, then opened the door.

It revealed a room with Purple walls.

"Whoa, what is this place? Somebody's room? I know this isn't the lounge. The lounge doesn't have purple walls." Oswald said, walking around in the room.

Then he felt someone else's presence.

"Who's there?!" Oswald said, looking at the other exit.

Then a Purple and White cat Animatronic walked in from the exit.

"Hello, Oswald. My name is Cindy. I am from Candy's Burgers & Fries." The cat said.

"I know you, you're the dancing female from that restaurant." Oswald said.

"Yes. I assume you've met Zach the Cat?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, he's my friend. He showed up the other night. Do you have something to do with him?" Oswald asked.

"Yes. He's my boyfriend." Cindy said.

Oswald's eyes turned tiny at what she said, but then he shook his head.

"Okay. But why are you talking to me?" He asked.

"I'm here to give you a message : You and your friends don't have much time left." Cindy said.

"What do you mean?" Oswald asked.

"You are all going to die unless you kill Jake." Cindy said.

"We already tried, but the 6am bell rang before Zach could finish. I'm gonna try next when I get the chance." Oswald said. "And why are we all going to suffer? What's the big deal?"

"You must kill Jake before the 6th Night. If not, then Corruptus will be born." Cindy said.

"Corruptus?" Oswald asked, really confused.

"He is born by the Mickeys fusing together. You must follow my warning if you want to live." Cindy said.

"Okay, I will. Wait, who's that?" Oswald said, pointing to a Mickey silhouette behind her.

The Silhouette laughed a familiar laugh, then tossed his head at Oswald with mass speed.

(BAM!)

(Reality)

Oswald's eyes flashed open at feeling the impact in his dream.

"Whoa, what a weird dream." He said to himself.

He felt armless again.

Oswald whined in discomfort. He really wished he had arms.

"Man, I hope I get finished soon." He said.

Then he remembered the warning. "Oh wait, but I've got to warn the others about Corruptus."

"The Time is not right to tell them. You must wait until all the people are gone. It isn't safe to move around during the day. Go back to sleep." A female voice said.

"Fine, God." Oswald said, walking back to his sleeping spot.

(Dream) - Photo Negative Minnie

Minnie was running in a field of flowers. She looked like herself, but with lips. The sun was shining bright and the weather was really nice.

PN Mickey was laying on a bed of roses, eating a sandwich while wearing Sunglasses.

He noticed Minnie running to him.

"Hiya, Minnie. Lovely weather today, right?" PN Mickey said in his high pitched cartoon voice.

(A/N - His high pitched cartoon voice is from his cartoons.)

"Uh huh." Minnie said in her high pitched cartoon voice.

"Care for a sandwich, Minnie?" PN Mickey asked, offering her a Sub sandwich.

"Mmhmm." Minnie said, taking the sandwich and eating it.

For some reason, she felt air passing into her mouth while she ate her sandwich.

After she moved the sandwich away from her mouth, she felt for her lips, but felt only her teeth.

"No! No!" She thought in her head.

PN Mickey just looked at her with a regular face.

"Don't let this be happening! Please don't let this be happening! Please no! Please no! Please no!" Minnie said while panicking.

Mickey just stayed silent and watched her as if he were staring at a newspaper.

"Nooooooooooooo!" She screamed.

(Reality)

PN Minnie woke up and saw she was still in the Character prep room with PN Mickey and Donald.

She was very affected by her nightmare.

"It was just a dream, I'll go back to sleep." She thought.

And she did that.

Night 3

Zach woke up in the Lounge, but only to see a Mannequin laying on a pool of blood.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed as he quickly ran outside of the Lounge.

He made his way back to PN Mickey.

"Mickey! There's a dead mannequin!" Zach said.

PN Mickey rose up.

"What are you talking about?" He said, rubbing his forehead.

"There's a mannequin laying in blood!" Zach said.

"I guess someone must've attacked our mannequins again." PN Mickey said.

"Again?" Zach said.

"Nevermind. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" PN Mickey asked.

"No. Wait.. Last night, who was the red guy?" Zach asked.

"We call him "Undying"." PN Mickey said.

"And that Mickey body that sort of looks like you?" Zach asked.

"We call him "The Face"." PN Mickey said with lowered eyelids as he rolled his eyes.

"Why is he called "The Face"?" Zach asked.

"Because the way his face looks. Haven't you seen it?" PN Mickey asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Oswald said.

Zach looked at Oswald.

"Hi Oswald." Zach said.

"Hello. Listen, I had a crazy dream, but I was given a warning. We must kill the Night guard before the 6th Night. If we don't, you will fuse with the other Mickeys and become "Corruptus" and you'll kill us all." Oswald said.

"That sounds like your dream was really crazy. I am not gonna kill you, silly." PN Mickey said, then took off his head and tossed it around.

"Seriously?" Zach said.

"What? He likes to toss his head around." Oswald said.

Zach shook his head and walked to another room.

He saw a door that said "Do NOT enter!".

Out of curiosity, he opened the door, revealing a pitch black room that smelled like a dead human.

He covered his nose and went in.

Then the door closed.

He felt the walls for a light switch and found one, so he turned it on.

The lights turned on, to reveal a Mickey costume laying in a pool of red blood and flies around it.

This Mickey costume didn't have it's eyes. It had dead human eyes sticking out.

"Oh my god!" Zach said to himself.

Then when he looked away, the Mickey costume rose up.

The Zach looked back at him.

"Hello?" He said.

Then the lights turned black.

The Mickey costume let out a jumpscare screech.

PN Mickey opened the door.

"Zach, I know you're in here." He said, then turned on the light.

It showed the Mickey costume strangling Zach, but it doing no harm to him.

Zach was looking at the Mickey costume with lowered eyelids.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Zach said.

The Mickey costume let go and stood up.

"MickMick, what are you doing?" PN Mickey asked.

"He trespassed in here. The door read "Do NOT enter". Who is this cat anyway?" MickMick asked.

"This is Zach. He's a friend. A bit of a scaredy pants, but he's cool." PN Mickey said.

"Hey!" Zach said.

Then all the lights suddenly turned off.

"Ooh, I love it when he turns off the power. This'll be fun." PN Mickey said.

"Fun?" Zach said.

Then PN Mickey walked out of the room as did MickMick.

"Come on, scaredy pants." MickMick said.

"Grr!" Zach growled.

The office

Jake flashed his Flashlight at the entrance of the Meat freezer and the Lounge.

"Come out cone out wherever you are!" He taunted.

PN Mickey his behind the Meat Freezer door, just enough to see him.

"Do you have Night vision eyes or something?" Zach whispered in PN Mickey's ear.

"No, I'm just able to see in the dark. Now, on the count of three, we Jumpscare him. The three of us, all at once. We'll crawl." PN Mickey said.

"Do you think that'll work?" Zach asked.

"Trust me." PN Mickey said.

"He knows what he's doing, Zach. I advise you listen to your elders." MickMick said.

"Elders? How old do you think I am?" Zach asked.

"Still a teen." MickMick answered.

"I was built in 1973 and never used, that's why I'm still up and running." Zach said.

MickMick scratched his ear in confusion.

"Guys, let's do this." PN Mickey said.

Zach nodded.

Jake flashed his flashlight at the Meat Freezer entrance again, then his Flashlight ran out of battery power.

"Now." PN Mickey whispered.

The threw started crawling fast.

Jake heard floor shuffling and started looking in his bag for batteries.

"This is it. Payback for murdering me." MickMick thought.

"Now!" PN Mickey whispered.

Zach, MickMick and PN Mickey jumped over the desk and landed on Jake.

Jake screamed as he was beaten and torn apart.

(The next day)

There were police and the staff were investigating the death of Jake.

Nobody knows who or what caused the death. They had no evidence.

That night, the suits celebrated the death of the Security Guard.

"Way to go on killing the Security Guard." Minnie said to Zach.

"Um.. Thank you." Zach said.

MickMick was covering himself in the corner.

"So how does revenge feel? Killing the one who killed you?" Zach asked with his arms crossed.

"Not good. I shouldn't have killed him." MickMick said.

"Why?" Zach asked.

"I don't feel good about it now. He was defenseless." MickMick said.

"Hey, we obeyed Oswald. I think it's safe to say we're safe now." Zach said.

"Guys! I can't seem to find Suicide Mouse or Photo Negative Mickey! And The Face is gone too!" Oswald said.

This brought everyone's attention.

"Are you sure they're not in the changing room?" Minnie asked.

"I'm sure! I checked everywhere!" Oswald said.

"Then we must check Pirate Caverns." Undying said.

PN Mickey laughed while he rubbed his hands together.

"Those fools really had it coming." PN Mickey said.

"Why must we fuse? We've already killed Jake." Suicide Mouse said.

"I never got a chance." The Face said.

"Don't fret, in the end, we're all that's left." PN Mickey said. "Now join hands."

Suicide Mouse thought for a second.

"Why is he doing this? What happens when we fuse? I have a choice : To fuse or not fuse."

The Face joined hands with PN Mickey.

Then right as Suicide Mouse was about to join hands, he twitched his hand, then refused.

"No. Whatever you're planning, I won't do it." Suicide Mouse said.

"Very well. I'll join with MickMick." PN Mickey said, letting go of The Face's hand and walking back inside.

Suicide Mouse shook his head at him.

_  
A/N - Well, certainly PN Mickey is turning sides now. So what do y'all think? Let me know in the reviews or PM me. See ya and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Reunion The plan

Zach was holding a metal pole with his hands in weapon manner, while nervously walking in Pirate Caverns with Minnie, Acephalous and Undying behind him.

"It is too quiet here. Why would it be quiet?" Undying said.

"I don't know, I'm still new to this place." Zach said.

Then the Elevator came up, the doors opened and revealed Suicide Mouse and the Face.

"Suicide Mouse, where is Mickey?" PN Minnie asked.

"He's off to fuse with MickMick. We must stop him." Suicide Mouse said.

"But MickMick isn't gonna fuse with Mickey, is he?" Zach asked.

"Only if he persuades him." Undying said.

"Then we better reach MickMick before Mickey does." Zach said as he dashed back the way they came.

When Zach entered the Office, he headed back into the Lounge and saw MickMick standing there, looking at the dead Mannequin.

"MickMick, I need to hide you!" Zach said, grabbing him by the shoulders and taking him back to the Office.

"Let go of me! Get your filthy hands off me!" MickMick said, trying to shake him off.

Zach stopped him and slapped him.

"Hey! Do you wanna stay alive or not?!" Zach said.

"Technically, I'm already dead!" MickMick said.

"You know what I mean! Photo Negative Mickey is looking for you so he can fuse and become Corruptus!" Zach said.

"Are you so sure Oswald is right about that?! What if Mickey isn't actually gonna do that?! What if it was just a stupid dream Oswald had and this is all a big misunderstanding?! Did you think about that?!" MickMick argued.

"I didn't really believe him at first, but then I chose to believe him! Now get under the desk!" Zach said, pushing MickMick to the floor.

There was a moment of silence.

Zach just stood there, panting from the yelling.

"Are you done yet?" MickMick asked.

"Yeah, with the yelling." Zach answered. "Curl up in a ball, I'll distract Mickey." And with that, he walked toward the Meat Freezer.

But only to find Photo Negative Mickey waiting for him inside.

He laughed at Zach.

"You're very foolish, Zachary. You can't hide him from me. So just give up and hand him to me." PN Mickey said.

"No, I won't do it!" Zach said.

"Fine, we'll have to do it the hard way." PN Mickey said. He pulled his head off his body. "You know, we could have talked this out. But you wanted this to be done the hard way."

Zach pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Put your head back on or I'll shoot your head!" Zach said.

"Heh." PN Mickey said, then put his head back on.

Then Zach suddenly got hit in the head really hard by a small pipe.

Zach was completely unconscious.

A green figure stood on two legs, while holding the pipe with two arms.

"Nice job, Hourglass. Let's put him in the cave. He'll have a lovely time there." PN Mickey said, looking down at Zach. He picked up the gun, then took out the clip and emptied it.

Hourglass lifted him, then walked away.

Hourglass hung Zach by the arms in the cave of Pirate Caverns.

As he walked away, he noticed one Mannequin move.

"Eh." He said, then kept moving.

The Mannequin started moving it's limbs, then looked at the unconscious Zach.

The Mannequin moved toward him, then rubbed his cheek.

Hourglass closed the door, then locked it tight.

The cave had only 1 door.

Zach woke up.

"Ugh... Where am I?" He said, then felt the Mannequin rubbing his cheek.

"Aah! There's a Mannequin rubbing my cheek! Oh have mercy on me for once, please!" Zach freaked out.

Then the Mannequin giggled a girlish giggle.

Zach shook his head and looked at the Mannequin with big eyes.

"You really are a big scaredy pants." The Mannequin said in a feminine voice.

"What? What? Hey, how dare you! How do you know that?! Ugh! Why does everyone here laugh at me for being a scared cat?!" Zach said.

"I was onlying teasing you." The Mannequin said.

"Who are you, anyway?" He asked.

Then the Mannequin took off it's head.

It revealed Cindy's head.

"Someone who loves you, silly." She said.

"Cindy?" Zach said, confused.

Cindy gave him a big kiss in the lips.

They parted from the kiss.

"I'm getting you out of here." Cindy said, lifting up a pair of chain cutters.

She cut each of the chains on Zach's legs and arms.

Zach hugged her tightly and sobbed silently.

"Oh, Cindy. I can't tell you how much I missed you over the years we spent apart." He said.

"There there, I'm here now." Cindy said.

Then they heard clapping.

The two turned their heads to the door.

There was a Female Mannequin standing there, clapping at the two, then she stopped.

"Well done. So, you've finally made it. Don't introduce yourselves, I already know who you both are. I must introduce myself. I am God. The being who gave life to these suits." The Female Mannequin said.

"Then tell me : Why does Photo Negative Mickey want to become Corruptus?" Zach asked.

"Because he wants to take over this place, then the world. Corruptus is an Unstoppable being that cannot be defeated. Any attempt would be futile. But, Corruptus hasn't been born yet, and you can stop him from being born if you follow my steps." God said.

"Tell us." Cindy said.

"First, you must find MickMick, the one I revived, then bring him to me. You must not let Photo Negative Mickey get to him." God said.

"He hasn't found him yet?!" Zach said.

"No. I made Hourglass hit you so MickMick could run into the Lounge, then hide in the Bathroom. Photo Negative Mickey is distracted, this is your chance to get MickMick. Go now. I will communicate with you telepathically." God said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Zach said, dashing to the door.

He turned the knob, which surprisingly opened.

"Wait, didn't Hourglass lock the door?" Cindy asked.

"The lock is broken. But he doesn't know that." God said.

"Thank you." Cindy said, then followed Zach out of the Cave.

God looked at the open path.

"Kids.. " She said.

Then a ghost of Candy appeared next to God, floating.

"I told you Zach was a good guy." Candy said.

God face palmed herself.

Zach hid behind a wall with Cindy behind him.

"Okay, I see Suicide Mouse sitting on a box." Zach said.

Suicide Mouse was picking a flower by the pedals.

Cindy peeped too.

"Wait, why is he picking pedals from a flower?" Cindy whispered.

"She loves me. [Picks pedal] She loves me not. She loves me. [Picks pedal] She loves me not." Suicide Mouse said.

"I don't know, I guess he's in love with someone?" Zach said, then whistled at Suicide Mouse.

This caught his attention.

"I know you're hiding. I'm not on his side." He said.

Zach came out from the wall as did Cindy.

"Wait, so why are you right there?" Zach asked.

"Because I have nothing better to do. I chose not to fuse with Mickey, so here I am." Suicide Mouse said.

"Oh. Well, have fun with that flower." Zach said, running ahead, back inside building.

Cindy followed, but stopped.

"So, who is it that you love?" She asked.

"Photo Negative Minnie. Who else?" Suicide Mouse said.

"I stole her diary, she likes you too. Bye!" Cindy said, following the path Zach went.

Suicide looked at where she went, then back at the floor.

And for once in his whole life, he smiled a happy smile.

(A/N - Well, this isn't over just yet. Stay tuned for what happens next. Good night!)


	7. Impure Mouse Another plan

MickMick was hiding in the Toilet stall, with the door closed even though the lock there was ALSO broken.

"Darn it! Just my luck! I'm over here hiding from Mickey for some unknown reason, and I don't know why!" He thought.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"All I have to do is stay standing on the toilet seat and he won't find me." He thought.

Zach was running through the office, then into the Lounge with Cindy behind him.

"Come on, the bathroom's this way!" Zach said.

"Okay!" Cindy said.

As they headed into the bathroom, another Minnie Mouse figure appeared from another outside entrance.

Zach's eyes went big at the appearance of this Minnie.

She had regular skin and her regular red dress, but still had eye holes and no lips with human teeth showing.

"Come to mama." She said, chasing him.

Zach actually screamed a high pitched screen and dashed back to the office.

Cindy covered her mouth and almost laughed.

Zach ran to the desk and saw a Mickey helmet on the floor.

He was confused as to why there was a Photo Negative Mickey helmet on the floor, but he quickly put it on.

The lights started flickering.

Zach turned around and saw Minnie's head closed to his eyes.

Then when the lights went completely back, it stopped flickering and returned to normal.

Zach took off the helmet and saw that she was gone.

He headed back to Cindy.

"You okay?" He said.

Cindy nodded and giggled a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because Minnie was trying to get you." Cindy said.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said. "Let's go."

They headed into the bathroom and saw a Toilet stall.

"MickMick!" He called out.

MickMick peeped from the top of the restroom stall and saw the two.

"Zach!" He said.

"MickMick, come on, we gotta go!" Zach said.

MickMick leaned over the stall and fell flat on his back.

Cindy chuckled.

"Why didn't you just open the door?" Zach asked.

"So when Mickey comes in here, he'll try to open the door and he'll think I'm in there." MickMick said.

Zach shook his head. "Nevermind that, let's move!" He said.

The three ran back outside, only to see the same Minnie from a second ago.

"You cannot run away from me. Hand over MickMick, now!" She said, pointing the gun Zach previously had.

"No! If I do, Corruptus will exist, then everyone here and outside of this place will die!" Zach said.

"What has humanity ever done for you? You know what they did to you back at Candy's restaurant. Cindy told me everything. You deserve a life with us, safe with no humans. Just hand him over and that life will be yours. We'll take great care of you." She said hovering closer to Zach with her smile turning creepier.

"Zach, move!" MickMick said, pushing him aside.

Minnie fired the gun.

There was a bullet hole in MickMick's torso.

"Try again, I'm already dead." He said.

Zach quickly snatched the gun, then fired at Minnie.

Her body poured yellow blood.

She looked at her body, then let out a familiar deep laugh.

Zach, Cindy and MickMick backed away a bit.

Minnie tore her face apart and revealed Photo Negative Mickey's face.

"Mickey?!" Zach, Cindy and MickMick said in unison and surprise.

"Heh heh." PN Mickey laughed, then grabbed MickMick's arm.

Then suddenly, The Face jumped onto PN Mickey and pulled back.

"GO!" The Face said in a raspy voice.

The three ran back to the cave.

Then a loud raspy yell was heard.

God appeared again with Ghost Candy beside her.

"Candy?!" Zach said, surprised. "Are you alive?"

"No, I'm dead. The factory I was in burned down and I went with it. Everyone in it went with it too, except for Cindy and Penguin. He got out in time before he could touched by fire and Cindy ran out the exit before it got blocked by rubble." Candy said.

"I'm very sorry that happened." Zach said. "Anyway, we got MickMick before Photo Negative Mickey did."

"Good. Photo Negative Mickey cannot enter while I am here. I am using a barrier to keep him out of this cave. The barrier will push him back." God said as she looked at the exit that now glowed purple.

There were pounding sounds on the door.

"He'll never get in, as long as the barrier is up." God said.

"So what will you do?" Zach asked.

"I will bring MickMick back to life completely." God said.

"Bring ME back to life?" MickMick asked.

"Yes. It's a simple process only I can do." She said, then casted an invisible energy toward MickMick.

MickMick started shaking rapidly.

His eyeballs went inside his costume and the lines on his face from where he was sliced disappeared and the costume eyes came back on.

"Whoa! You look like the actual Mickey Mouse now!" Zach said with an amazed expression.

"I feel like old myself again! Oh my!" MickMick said happily.

"Now Photo Negative Mickey won't be able to get you, run through the other cave exit. It takes you out of here." God said, pointing to a ladder that lead to a path that said "Exit here" in scrambled letters.

"And what to do with Photo Negative Mickey now?" Cindy asked.

"Leave with MickMick. There's nothing you can do." God said.

"I believe there is something I can do. I can defeat him, free everybody here." Zach said.

"No, he's very strong. I've seen the strength he has." Cindy said.

"I can either leave with you and MickMick or I can stay and fight Photo Negative Mickey." Zach said. "And I choose fight Photo Negative Mickey."

"Very well, but I'll warn you : He's not easily beaten. Gunshots will only stun him." God said.

Phot Negative Mickey was listening on the door, then he laughed to himself.

The Minnie costume wasn't on him anymore.

"Boy is going on a suicide attempt to fight me." Photo Negative Mickey said, then headed for the Character changing room.

He dragged the Face's body and continued walking.

Suicide Mouse was looking for PN Minnie.

A neat cleaver rose up.

Slide Mouse turned around and meat cleaver was swung toward his face.

(Black screen)

(A/N - What do you think happened? Find out in the final chapter! Also, let me know if the next chapter should be a Good or bad ending.) 


	8. The final battle

Zach stepped forward into the office with the gun from earlier.

He sat on the chair behind the desk.

(Earlier)

"Maybe killing the guard wasn't such a good idea after all. If I had known Photo Negative Mickey was turn this way anyway, I would've run away. I don't want part of this, but someone has to do something about Photo Negative Mickey." Zach said.

"You didn't know this would happen, no one did, except for himself." Cindy said.

"There isn't much time left. Sooner or later, Corruptus will find his way in here and kill you guys." Candy said.

"Wait, Corruptus exists now?" Zach asked.

"Yes, he killed Suicide Mouse and the Face, then dragged them to the changing room and fused with them. At least one host needs to be alive in order to fuse with two other hosts." God said.

"Damn, I'm seriously rethinking fighting Photo Negative Mickey who is Corruptus now, but I still have to. Otherwise he'll kill everybody here and everybody outside this place." Zach said.

"If you must, then go ahead. But heed my words : You can't kill him, but if you survive until 6am, he will be vulnerable, then you can defeat him." God said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Zach said with a bit of courage.

(Now)

Zach checked the computer and saw a Mickey face with a spill of blue color, human skin color, and white color and no eyes.

Instead, the Mickey head had circle eye sockets as if it were a helmet.

There were golden rings in the eye sockets.

Then Zach started seeing hallucinations.

:I SEE YOU:

"Agh!" Zach grunted as he clutched his head.

:GOD:

"STOP!" He shouted as he slammed his fist on the desk, then his head.

The hallucinations stopped right away.

"You should've run away... " Zach heard a messed up voice say.

He looked around his surroundings and saw no one in front of him.

"Why didn't you run away when you had the chance?" The voice asked.

"Because someone has to stop you! Or you'll kill everybody!" Zach said.

"Then taste my WRATH!" The voice said.

All the cameras showed static.

"Shit! Shit!" Zach said, changing the cameras.

He tried turning off a Camera, but it didn't turn off.

"Damn it!" He said.

"You cannot run away from me." Corruptus said, reaching for Zach while standing on the desk.

Zach quickly turned off the power and ducked.

Everything turned black and there was a thud.

Zach felt the floor around him behind the desk to see if Corruptus had fallen next to him, but didn't feel anything.

"Oh my god, what the hell was I thinking?! This is a nightmare!" He thought.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

It stayed like this until 1:37 am.

"I know you're in there." Corruptus said.

Zach peeped very slightly and saw him standing there, next to the Abandoned Discovery Island sign.

It was really hard to see him without using a flash light, but he saw him.

Corruptus hovered to the desk, causing Zach to duck again.

"I hear you breathing.. " Corruptus said, reaching over the desk to grab him.

Zach rolled over, away from the desk, then crawled really fast to the Lounge entrance and shut the door.

Corruptus looked at the Lounge entrance, then let out PN Mickey's laugh, then turned the power back on.

He checked the cameras and saw static on all of the cameras.

"Darn. I shouldn't have done that. Shit." Corruptus said in PN Mickey's voice.

Zach ran to the restroom, then hid in the Toilet stall.

Apparently, Acephalous was also there, next to the toilet stall, in an Unconscious state.

Zach was panting from running.

"Acephalous, I need your help big time right now." Zach whispered.

"What do you want?" Acephalous said.

"Please lock the door from Corruptus!" Zach whispered.

Acephalous got up and sealed the door shut.

"There, now he'll never get in." Acephalous said as he sat back in his spot. "Now let me sleep."

Zach grabbed the plunger that was there, which was REALLY dirty on the plunging part.

He smiled at the plunger, then looked at the toilet stall wall.

"Wait! Tear open the door! I have an idea!" He said.

Acephalous pretended to act like he was looking at the toilet stall.

Corruptus was looking around for Zach while floating.

Hourglass was laying on the floor in the broadcasting room, torn in half, twitching while clinging to life.

Corruptus looked down at him, then formed legs and arms.

"What happened to you?" Corruptus asked in Suicide Mouse's voice.

"Don't.. go into... th-.. the bathroom!" Hourglass sputtered.

"Why?" Corruptus asked.

"Acephalous tore me in half." Hourglass weakily said.

"Son of a bitch." Corruptus said in Suicide Mouse's voice.

"Look behind you... " Hourglass said, pointing behind Corruptus.

Corruptus turned around and received a chop in the face, then a punch, then a push.

He shook his head to see PN Minnie with the meat cleaver in her hand and an angry look on her face if it was possible to make one.

"I know you killed Suicide Mouse and the Face! You truly are a murderer!" She said.

"Shouldn't that be obvious to you?" Corruptus asked in Suicide Mouse's voice.

"You are not Suicide Mouse! You murdered him not so long ago!" PN Minnie said, holding the meat cleaver in the direction of his face.

"Come on, can't we talk this out?" Corruptus said in Suicide Mouse's voice, then charged at PN Minnie.

She attempted to chop him again, but only to be pinned to the wall.

"You can't escape now." Corruptus said in his regular voice as he raised his fist.

"Hey, Colorful!" Zach's voice said, then Corruptus looked at the doorway.

Zach swung the plunger up his chin, the put it in his face.

"Come on!" Zach said, grabbing PN Minnie's hand and running out the room.

Hourglass started weakily laughing at him.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Corruptus said, trying to pull the plunger off his face.

"I.. is so funny.. " Hourglass said.

Then Undying peeped in there and saw what was going on, so he slowly and quietly closed the door.

Zach and PN Minnie made it back to the office.

"You okay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for saving me." PN Minnie said.

Zach nodded, then checked the cameras.

The cameras were back to normal again.

He switched to the broadcasting room Camera.

It showed Corruptus trying to pull a plunger off his face and Hourglass laughing at him.

PN Minnie bursted out in laughter, then Zach joined in.

The time read 3:46 am.

"Oh, hey look! I'm halfway done with this night!" Zach said.

Then Corruptus pulled off the plunger successfully, but there was a lot of dirt and gross gunk on his face.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted, then floated out of the room, then into the Meat Freezer room.

PN Minnie shut the door on the right side of the office, then sprinted back to the desk.

Corruptus came through the door.

"I'm going to flat out kill you!" He said as he charged and made his jumpscare sound with his head turning clockwise.

Zach and PN Minnie ducked.

Corruptus hit the wall.

Zach tried running beside the desk, but only to be grabbed by him.

"You shouldn't never have come here." Corruptus said.

Then PN Minnie pulled Zach away from Corruptus.

Zach and PN Minnie backed away from Corruptus as he hovered slowly toward them.

"You were never gonna survive this night. You should've run away with your girlfriend." Corruptus said.

Then the lights turned really dim.

Suddenly, they were pulled out of the room harshly.

"Get out." Undying said. He closed the doors and locked them.

Zach was panting heavily at what just happened.

They were both saved by Undying.

Thud and thump sounds on the wall were heard as was glass breaking sounds.

Corruptus let out a wail of pain.

"We should run!" Zach said.

The two ran from the office doors and to the Storage room.

Suddenly, the door closed fast.

"Minnie?" Zach said.

"Yes?" PN Minnie said.

"If we don't survive, just please know I thought of you as a friend, not a monster." Zach said.

"That's nice, thank you. I thought you were very cute." PN Minnie said.

"Wait, what?" Zach said, shocked and confused with a blush visible on his face.

Suddenly, Oswald appeared from behind the crates... with arms.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Mickey is, would ya?" He asked.

"Oswald?! How did you get away from Corruptus and... how do you have arms?!" Zach asked.

"God finished creating me while you were fighting Corruptus. It feels great to have arms!" Oswald said.

"I bet it does. Just so long as you don't use them for bad things." Zach said.

"No, of course not. So, where is Corruptus?" Oswald asked.

"He's... how do you say? Fighting the red man?" Zach said with his hands up in question.

Then a loud thump and a face suddenly crashed into the door, in the shape of a Mickey head.

Then more thumps were heard on the walls.

"What was that?!" Oswald said.

Zach opened the door and saw Undying and Corruptus fighting a fist fight.

Undying punched Corruptus once in the face, then again, then uppercutted him in the chin.

Corruptus spit out a tooth.

He lunged at Undying, grabbing him by the throat.

"You will not defeat me!" Corruptus said squeezing his throat hard.

Undying was losing air.

"Hey!" Zach said.

Corruptus looked right at him, then let go and dashed towards the room.

"Uh! Quick! Hand me the meat cleaver!" Zach said.

PN Minnie tossed the meat cleaver to Zach.

Zach chopped Corruptus's face.

Corruptus stopped running and looked at Zach with lowered eyelids.

"Why is everybody trying to kill me with that meat cleaver?" Corruptus said.

Zach chopped him again. It didn't seem to be killing him, just making him mad.

Corruptus took it off his head, then kicked Zach in the abdomen, sending him flying toward a crate.

The impact was too much for Zach as he weakily attempted to get up.

"Zach!" Oswald said.

Corruptus approached PN Minnie with the meat cleaver.

"Minnie, no!" Oswald said, then flexed his arms, dashed toward and crashed into Corruptus.

He yanked the meat cleaver from Corruptus, then threw it out of the room.

Undying caught it.

Corruptus pushed Oswald off, then started punching him really hard repeatedly.

PN Minnie bit him by the neck.

Corruptus let out a wail of pain again, then tried separating her mouth from his neck.

Oswald wiped his mouth from the blood that was on it, then saw Zach still trying to get up.

"Aah!" Oswald exclaimed, then lifted Zach over his shoulder and ran out the door.

Corruptus saw this and flipped PN Minnie over him, then stomped on her torso.

A bone crushing sound was heard from that.

He ran out the door, chasing Oswald.

Oswald made it the office and saw a lot of broken things in there.

"Oh my god, what happened here?" He said.

"Corruptus... and the red guy... fought in here." Zach said.

"Oh man." Oswald as he set Zach on the chair.

Zach looked at him with weak eyes.

"Hey, I don't think I'll make it." Zach said.

"No, I won't let you die tonight." Oswald said while checking the cameras.

The time read 5:47 am.

"(Mumble) It's almost 6am." Oswald said.

"You will not survive until then." Corruptus said as he walked into the office with Zach's gun.

"Um!" Oswald said.

Zach switched to Alternate power, which boosted his performance inside him.

"W.. Why are you doing this, Mickey?! Just please tell me!" Zach said.

"You still don't get it? I want to dominate the world. And you are first in line." Corruptus said.

"Then fight me like a man in your own body, not multiple bodies!" Zach said.

"Very well then." Corruptus said, then he dropped the gun and glowed a very bright white color.

It was too bright for Zach and Oswald.

Then the light went away.

Suicide Mouse fell to the side, completely unscathed, and the Face fell in the opposite direction, but he had legs, but no eyes.

PN Mickey had blood leaking down his face from the chops that PN Minnie had inflicted on him.

He cracked his knuckles and glared at Zach.

Zach cracked his knuckles and prepared to fight.

The two walked toward each other.

PN Mickey swung first, but missed Zach.

Zach punched him in the stomach, then hit him in the cheek.

PN Mickey put his hand on his cheek, then frowned. He swung again with a lot of force, but Zach dodged it, then kicked him forward in the butt.

Oswald covered his mouth and started laughed a little.

Zach grabbed PN Mickey and threw him to the tape.

He got wrapped around in it.

Zach grabbed the gun PN Mickey had dropped and fired at him a few times, but it only made click sounds.

"Uh oh!" Zach said.

PN Mickey dashed toward Zach, still wrapped in tape.

Zach threw PN Mickey to the desk, causing him to crash into it, making the objects on it fall.

Zach saw that the computer didn't malfunction.

He saw this as his chance to finally finish PN Mickey once and for all.

He saw him getting up.

Zach jumped to the computer, landing on the floor, then pressed the CAM off button.

Everything was quiet.

Zach looked around him and saw only Oswald, Suicide Mouse and the Face in the room.

PN Mickey was gone.

Zach then thought.

"Wait, the changing room!" He said.

Zach and Oswald headed to the changing room and saw PN Mickey in an unconscious state.

Zach tried kicking him to see if he would wake up.

It didn't do anything.

Oswald leaned in close to PN Mickey's face and screamed.

It still didn't wake him up.

He put his head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat.

There wasn't one.

"He's dead." Oswald said.

"I did it! I defeated Photo Negative Mickey!" Zach said happily.

Then there were door unlocking sounds.

"Uh oh, quick, get Acephalous and meet me in the cave!" Zach said.

"Okay!" Oswald said as he started running to the bathroom.

Zach went to the Storage room first to get PN Minnie.

"Come on, Minnie!" He said.

PN Minnie was unconscious too.

"Guess it's just one of those days." He said while lifting her over his shoulder and exiting.

(A few minutes later)

Zach, Acephalous, Oswald and Undying made it to the cave where God and Candy were.

Suicide Mouse, PN Minnie, and the Face were on the floor, in front of God.

"So you defeated Corruptus? That's great news." Candy said.

"Yes. Photo Negative Mickey won't be getting up ever again." Zach said.

"You did well, Zach. I must say, I've never seen such a brave Animatronic come here." God said.

"Thank you." Zach said.

Cindy smiled at Zach lovingly.

"Can you revive the Face, Suicide Mouse and Minnie?" Zach asked.

"Yes." God said as she raised her hands forward.

"But could you also fully restore Minnie's face?" Zach asked.

God looked at PN Minnie.

"... Yes. But it'll take a little longer. I did the same for Oswald, which gave him arms." God said.

"Okay. After that, I walk away with Cindy." Zach said.

Then God casted the same invisible energy toward the three unconscious suits.

But she also casted a blue energy toward PN Minnie.

Oswald, Undying Acephalous and Zach watched the process happen.

"So uhh.. we left Hourglass over there. It's too late to grab him?" Undying asked.

"No, not quite. The humans are still in the office. You can still grab him if you're fast." God said.

He nodded and ran out the cave door.

Then the Face woke back up.

He looked around him and saw he was in a cave.

"Why am I in a cave?" He said in a deep voice.

He was shocked at this. All his life, he had a raspy, whisper like voice, now he had a real one.

"Welcome back." Zach said.

The Face looked at him, then at Suicide Mouse and PN Minnie.

They were still unconscious.

"Is Photo Negative Mickey dead?" The Face asked.

"Yes. He won't be getting up again." Zach said.

"That's swell. You are a hero." The face said.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Zach said.

Candy chuckled, then disappeared.

"Wait, won't the humans get in here?" Cindy asked.

"No. Not a chance. I'm shadowing this room so they won't notice it." God said.

Suicide Mouse then woke up.

"Guys?" He said.

"Welcome back, Suicide Mouse." Zach said.

He helped him up.

Suicide Mouse noticed PN Minnie unconscious too, so he kneeled and hugged her in his arms.

Then her face and soul was fully restored.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you in time." He said.

He started to slightly cry, due to him not having eyes, just eye sockets.

"I forgive you." She said.

"If I had, you wouldn't be dead." He said.

"I'm not dead." She said.

Then he stopped and looked at PN Minnie and saw her smiling at him.

He made a happy sound and hugged her tightly.

(A/N - I don't know what sound it's called, he just made a happy sound when he hugged her. Sorry.)

PN Minnie hugged back.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Minnie." Suicide Mouse said.

"I'm so glad that YOU'RE okay." PN Minnie said.

Zach and Cindy smiled at each other while watching.

"I never got a chance to do this." PN Minnie said.

"Do what?" Suicide Mouse said.

Then PN Minnie planted her lips on his.

Zach, Cindy, and the Face clapped.

Undying came back inside, all wet.

"It was too late. They got there before I did. I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you all wet?" The Face asked, scratching his ear.

"I am sweaty. It's not easy wearing a skin tight suit and running back and forth in it." Undying said.

"Why don't you just take off the suit?" The Face asked.

"I can't. I don't know how." Undying said.

"Well all's well that ends well." Zach said as he smiled at the two lovebirds and the revived Mickey and the red guy standing next to them.

"You've done very well here, Zachary." God said.

"I know. I guess this is the part where I finally say Goodbye." Zach said.

Suicide Mouse stepped up to him.

"Before you go, I wanna give you this." He said, handing him a paper.

Zach looked at it.

It showed a Mickey Mouse face smiling with human eyes on it that said on the bottom "Real Suffering is not known."

"This?" Zach said.

"It's a sketch. You can summon me when you need me. This way, I'll always be with you." Suicide Mouse said as he smiled at Zach.

Zach smiled back.

Next, the Face stepped up.

He was shorter than Zach.

"Thank you for saving us." The face said.

"No problem." Zach said while shaking his hand.

Next, Undying came up to him.

"Good work. Remember, if you ever need a place to retreat to, you can always come back here." Undying said.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Zach said before hitting his fist with HIS fist.

Undying looked at his fist, then walked away.

Then PN Minnie walked up to Zach.

She gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, friend." She said.

He looked at her before hugging back.

God looked at the door, sensing an intruder.

"Who is it?" Undying asked.

Then PN Mickey came through the door, walking crookedly toward the group, mainly toward Zach.

He reached for him.

As his hand reached for him, he started drying up as if he were becoming stone.

"You... will... not... " He said before fully turning into stone.

Zach looked at everyone around him.

"That was a close one." He said.

And with that, Zach and Cindy started walking out.

"Goodbye, friends. I look forward to seeing you all again, very soon." He said.

And with that, the two cats exited the cave, then exited Treasure Island.

(GOOD ENDING)

(A/N - Welp, that's it for this one. Let me know if I should do a sequel to this or not. Well, anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this fanfic, this is my first FNATI story and I will see y'all later!)


End file.
